1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for automatically managing a satellite broadcasting service to secure continuity of a broadcasting service against rain attenuation using a satellite. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technical concept of analyzing an impact of rain attenuation measured on the ground, and automatically changing a satellite broadcast signal transmission mode for a satellite broadcast signal that has low data transmission efficiency but is strong against rain attenuation in case of impact of rain attenuation to be provided by a satellite transmitting a satellite broadcast signal to regions using a multi-beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rain attenuation may refer to attenuation of radio frequencies.
Due to a high frequency of radio waves, scattering occurs when raindrops have a non-negligible size with respect to a wavelength of the radio waves, such that attenuation increases.
Attenuation of millimeter or submillimeter waves may occur by resonance of oxygen or vapor molecules in the air, wherein rain causes a considerably significant amount of attenuation and poses a serious obstacle to use of such frequency bands.
A general rain attenuation compensation technique changes a modulation and demodulation method or a coding method to continuously maintain a transmission link, even in a low signal level, when a signal quality deteriorates due to rain.
However, for the rain attenuation compensation technique to be introduced into actual services, there is a need for a rain attenuation management system that analyzes and applies weather conditions or a rain attenuation level to satellite broadcasting services immediately.
An apparatus for measuring and collecting rain attenuation is suggested, while management technology for satellite broadcasting using the apparatus is not presented. Also, a technology for changing a transmission signal to avoid interruptions in the service has been developed.